


Tender Moment

by propangel



Category: JAG (TV 1995)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propangel/pseuds/propangel
Summary: A tender moment between lovers
Relationships: Sarah MacKenzie/Harmon Rabb Jr.
Kudos: 5





	Tender Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Another re-post from ffnet

  
Mac shifted upward, sitting astride him. She framed his face in her hands, lost in the spectacle of his endless eyelashes and cerulean blue irises. She felt the sweep of his hands along her sides. The roughened skin of his fingers touched the delicate skin beneath her arms, delicately caressing the curve of her backside.

With one hand, Harm followed the line of Mac's leg downward. The other smoothed the soft muscles of her belly, then stroked firmly upward to cup her breast. She hummed her approval and closed her eyes in pleasure, feeling him grow fully rigid beneath her. She widened her legs and rocked against him, bringing forth a deep groan from them both.

He clasped her other breast and growled in a strangled tone, "Well, you do think I look good...in a uniform, right?"

She leaned over him finding a good angle for entry, and by way of answer reached down to guide him inside of her once again.

"Absolutely," she said. "But maybe…"

Her fingers quivered slightly at the velvet-like feel of his erection. He gasped at her touch. His hands tightened on her breasts, then he slid them down to grasp her buttocks. His length slid smoothly in, bringing a low moan from her.

"Mac, oh god..." escaped from his lips as he felt her envelop him for a second time that night.

She slowly began to ride up and down gasping his name in wonder. He massaged her hips as she moved and his hips bucked against hers in an increasing tempo. The urgency of their rhythm grew. He called her name and held her to him, shifting them both to sit up against the headboard, still inside her.

Harm kissed Mac with frenzied passion which she returned in full measure. Leaning her back, he covered both of her breasts with bites and caresses. Kissing, teasing, driving her to distraction. Then they drew back together, her arms looped around his neck. Their faces close, breathing in time. They set a new rhythm and rode the waves until they went over the edge together.

He promised her heaven. While she wasn't quite sure what heaven felt like, she knew this had to be damn close. She had never soared that high with any other man before.

As they lay cuddled afterwards, feeling their heartbeats calm. Harm kissed Mac's shoulder tenderly.

"I love you, Sarah." Harm whispered into her hair.

"I love you too, Harm. And I always will."


End file.
